wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czandu/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu KLĘSKA EUROPY. Na całym olbrzymim froncie od Dźwiny do Dniestru toczyła się bitwa, wobec której najgroźniejsze chwile wielkiej czteroletniej wojny światowej mogły uchodzić za błahostkę. Bitwa w powietrzu i na ziemi, bitwa ptaków drapieżnych i bestyj leśnych, lecz obdarzonych rozumem, zdolnością tworzenia, sposobami ujarzmiania sił przyrody. Walczyły o lepsze gazy i płyny trujące, dalekonośne działa pneumatyczne, czołgi-olbrzymy, promienie palące, potworne postacie ludzi, zakapturzonych od stóp do głowy, fantastyczne okręty powietrzne i lekkie, jak jaskółki, samoloty, a wszystko to dyszące żądzą powalenia przeciwnika. Miasto-olbrzym wrzało od świtu do późnej nocy. Nieskończonemi szeregami przeciągały nad niem okręty powietrzne, bądź to dążące na front, bądź to przewożące w głąb Europy rannych i chorych z frontu. Bez przerwy dudniły samochody; mknęły pociągi elektryczne, dowożące żywność, broń i amunicję dla ogromnych armij, w parkach i na placach ćwiczyły się drużyny milicji, a warsztaty i fabryki, przystosowane do potrzeb wojny, nie przerywały dniem i nocą pracy. Przedstawiciele wszystkich armij europejskich, witani entuzjastycznie przez ludność Warszawy, nadawali jej wyraz jeszcze bardziej kosmopolityczny. Brak tylko było tak popularnych do niedawna twarzy Azjatów, wysiedlono bowiem wszystkich do obozów koncentracyjnych, urządzonych na Śląsku, a dzielnicę ich zajęto na cele wojskowe. Spodziewano się też ujrzeć żołnierzy amerykańskich, liczono bowiem, że w wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej zaatlantyckiej znajdzie się znów mąż tak szlachetny, jak Woodrow Wilson, i zniewoli swój naród do podania ręki Europie. Ale Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej, obejmujące obecnie całą połać Nowego Świata od wybrzeży oceanu Lodowatego aż po granice Meksyku, będącego już członkiem federacji państw amerykańskich rasy łacińskiej, odgrywały dotychczas rolę biernego obserwatora w tej strasznej walce Europy z nawałą azjatycką. Wprawdzie w tem państwie potężnem, gdzie tkwiły tak bardzo zakorzenione ideały wolności, odezwały się teraz, jak przed laty, głośne nawoływania zapalczywych umysłów do pośpieszenia na pomoc Europie; nawoływania podniecone jeszcze przez odwieczny wstręt rasy anglosaskiej do przedstawicieli ras o innej barwie skóry, a zwłaszcza do Mongołów — rząd jednak amerykański miał uzasadnione powody do uporczywego trwania w pozycji raz zajętej. Przedewszystkiem skłaniała go do tego sytuacja polityczna inna, niż podczas wielkiej wojny z przed półtora wieku. Wówczas Japonja należała do państw sprzymierzonych, t. j. stała po tej stronie, po której Ameryka zdecydowała się w końcu stanąć także. Teraz zaś zatarg Stanów Zjednoczonych z Japonją zaostrzał się z dniem każdym, Japonja bowiem, dumna z wchłoniętej tak szybko cywilizacji europejskiej, a jednocześnie przeludniona do ostateczności, upominała się natarczywie o wolny wstęp na terytorjum amerykańskie dla swoich obywateli. Japończycy opanowali już nawet dzięki licznym swym kolonistom wyspy Hawajskie i zagarnęli protektorat nad Filipinami, zagrażając bezpośrednio zachodnim wybrzeżom Ameryki Północnej. Poza tem Ameryka, zamknąwszy swego czasu zupełnie granice swe przed inwazją biedoty europejskiej, odosobniła się zazdrośnie od Europy, wiodąc życie własne, bogate i stawiające ją ponad wytworem kultury europejskiej. Bo też istotnie wytworzyła kulturę własną, specyficzną, opartą na kapitale ducha, pełnego energji i przedsiębiorczości, a będącą według niektórych badaczów skutkiem odrębnych warunków atmosferycznych i klimatycznych, według zaś innych — następstwem emigrowania na ten nowy ląd przez długi szereg lat żywiołów silnych, odważnych, rzutkich i niespokojnych, dla których Europa była za ciasna i nie przedstawiała już dostatecznego pola dla wyładowania drzemiącej w nich siły. To odosobnienie Ameryki wzmogło się — wbrew przypuszczeniom altruistów — jeszcze bardziej z chwilą, gdy dążność do zrzeszenia się objęła też Europę i skrystalizowała się tam wreszcie pod postacią Federacji państw europejskich. Teraz bowiem do uczucia wyższości przyłączyła się jeszcze pewna podejrzliwość, że zjednoczona Europa zechce rywalizować z postępem, osiągniętym przez Amerykę we wszystkich dziedzinach. Wszak postęp ten, zwłaszcza na polu zdobyczy techniki, był tak uderzający i wspaniały, że już przed dwoma wiekami zdumiał starą Europę, a nie ustawał przecież ani na chwilę w swym rozpędzie i doszedł do wyników, których dzisiaj można było zazdrościć jeszcze daleko więcej, niż dawniej. Strzegła więc Ameryka swych zdobyczy, a strzegła ich tem bardziej, im więcej zaostrzał się jej stosunek do Japonji. Nauczona doświadczeniem, nabytem po stracie wysp Hawajskich i Filipinskich, i przekonawszy się, że ideje powszechnego pokoju i rozbrojenia nie osiągnęły nigdzie wyników pożądanych i że, pomimo tak usilnej agitacji pacyfistów i altruistów, popłacało zawsze tylko trzymanie się starej zasady: si vis pacem, para bellum — udoskonalała niezmordowanie swe śródki obronne. Że zaś nigdzie nie rozwinął się tak, jak tam, duch wynalazczości i szybkiego wyzyskiwania zdobyczy technicznych, doszła więc Ameryka pod względem urządzeń wojskowych do wyników niesłychanych. Co prawda, przebąkiwano cośniecoś na lądzie europejskim o tych cudach amerykańskich, nikomu jednak nie powiodło się uchylić rąbka ich tajemnicy. Amerykanie bowiem, którzy złożyli dowody genjalności na tylu polach wiedzy ludzkiej, teraz, gdy zaszła tego potrzeba, umieli też genjalnie strzec swoich wynalazków przed okiem niepożądanem. Oto nawet te dwie amerykańskie eskadry obserwacyjne, które stanęły od chwili najazdu Azjatów na Europę po raz pierwszy na wodach europejskich: jedna na morzu Północnem, a druga — na Śródziemnem, były zagadką dla Europejczyków. Złożone z dziwacznych, ogromnych okrętów, przypominających kształtem olbrzymie wieloryby, które w miarę potrzeby mogły operować, co zresztą rozpowszechniło się już także w innych krajach, na powierzchni lub w głębi morza, nie dawały nikomu dostępu do siebie, choć intrygowały wszystkich tak swym dziwnym wyglądem, jak również niewidocznem uzbrojeniem. Załogi tych okrętów, drobne w porównaniu do załóg dawnych kolosów morskich, ale za to złożone z ludzi wyborowych, interesowały się bardzo przebiegiem walk na lądzie europejskim, ale uchylały się stale od wygłaszania swych opinij, twierdząc, że przysłane są na wody Europy tylko w charakterze obserwatorów. Karność pod tym względem panowała śród nich ogromna. W końcu więc uznano przybyszów za ludzi zimnych, samolubnych i obojętnych na losy ludzkości i zrozpaczonej Europy. Azjaci tymczasem parli na Zachód całą potęgą, przewyższając ogromnie liczbą materjału ludzkiego sprzymierzeńców zachodnich, pod względem zaś zasobu środków technicznych i prowadzenia wojny nie ustępując im, jak już wspomnieliśmy, zupełnie. Ale co jeszcze bardziej zdumiewało wodzów Europy, to niesłychana zaciętość i nieokiełznany fanatyzm, z jakim ta azjatycka horda parła gromadnie na Zachód. Jakkolwiek w Europie wszyscy zdolni do noszenia broni śpieszyli do szeregów, bo tego wymagało prawo, któremu byli posłuszni, to jednak w sercach ich pozostawała tęsknota do dobrobytu i beztroski, do których byli tak przywykli; choć spełniali sumiennie obowiązki żołnierzy, to jednak każdy pragnął, by wojna skończyła się jak najprędzej i aby mógł wrócić do swych larów i penatów. Inaczej działo się w Azji. Ogarnął ją szał. Niesam owita siła odrywała mil jony ludzi od ognisk domowych, pchała ich i ciągnęła na Zachód. Widzieli przed sobą nie koniec wojny, lecz osiągniecie upragnionego celu. Nie znali dobrobytu europejskiego, lecz pożądali go, a magiczna siła nowoczesnego Czingisa czarowała ich i porywała. I jakkolwiek broń europejska zmiatała dziesiątki tysięcy, na ich miejsce, niewołane, gotowe na śmierć, szły natychmiast nowe zastępy. Widok przerażający ogromem i dzikością. Pokonać te masy rozfanatyzowane, zadać im cios stanowczy, zdawało się niemożliwością, wytężono więc siły już tylko dla ich powstrzymania, liczono na wyczerpanie się zapału. Ale dotychczas i to wyrachowanie zawiodło. Walka toczyła się szybko i ciężar naporu rozstrzygał. I oto w pierwszych dniach września, jak grom, uderzyła w Warszawę — choć w głębi serc przewidywano, że w końcu nadejść musi — okropna wiadomość o przerwaniu frontu europejskiego przez Azjatów. Przerwali go niemal w samym środku, wojska sprzymierzone ewakuowały Brześć Litewski, droga do Warszawy była otwarta! Przypomniał się rok 1920-ty. Tylko cud mógł zbawić Polskę i Europę. I oto te świątynie Pańskie, w których ostatniemi czasy zbierały się tylko garstki wybrańców Ducha, świątynie, których dzwony stały się raczej wezwaniem do uciech świątecznych, niż hasłem do skupienia się w modlitwie, zapełniły się znów tłumami, wzywającemi ratunku i szukającemi nadziei. * Cisza zaległa salę, w której zebrali się członkowie rady nieustającej. Przed chwilą prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej złożył im sprawę z sytuacji politycznej. Siedząc u szczytu wielkiego, ustawionego w podkowę, stołu, spoglądał pytająco dobremi, smutnemi oczyma na zebranych. Lecz wszyscy milczeli. Zmarszczone czoła, oczy w stół utkwione, palce, skubiące nerwowo papiery, rozłożone na suknie, nieruchome postawy wykazywały, że troska ogarnęła wszystkich i że szukają w mózgach swych rady, ale jej nie znajdują. Jakież mogło być wyjście z tej sytuacji? Przez przerwę w złamanym froncie runęły takie masy Azjatów, że samym naporem obalały wszystko, co im stawało na przeszkodzie, czyniąc wrażenię niesłychanej, wyjącej powodzi, która zrywa najtęższe tamy, zalewa najstaranniej chronione równiny. Już dnia poprzedniego nadleciały z Waszyngtonu i Nowego Yorku depesze o wrzeniu, jakie wybuchło w Stanach Zjednoczonych pod wrażeniem przerwania frontu europejskiego przez Azjatów, tudzież o zwołaniu nadzwyczajnej sesji kongresu. Wiadomości te jednak nie przyniosły ulgi. Zagłada Polski zdawała się nieuniknioną... Do drzwi sali zapukano z lekka. Zjawił się sekretarz prezydenta, przynosząc najświeższą depeszę: „Straże przednie nawały azjatyckiej dotarły do linji Bugu". Szeptem przerażenia powitano nowinę i oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku prezydentowi. Lecz prezydent, pobladły ze wzruszenia, milczał, ściągnąwszy brwi. Wreszcie rozłożył ręce ruchem człowieka zrezygnowanego i szepnął: — Ha, będziemy się bronili do ostatka! Ciche te słowa wywołały skutek niespodziewany. Z krzesła zerwał się, jakby poderwany sprężyną, poseł piński. — Panie prezydencie, proszę o głos! Mówił głosem nienaturalnym, podnieconym, jakby nareszcie przezwyciężył wahanie, targające długo duszę, i postanowił wyrzucić z siebie, bądź co bądź, wszystko, co go gnębiło. — Proszę! — odparł szybko prezydent i wyprostował się w fotelu. — Panie prezydencie, panowie członkowie rady! Mamy więc bronić się do ostatka, to jest pozwolić, aby nieprzyjaciel przeszedł po naszych trupach dalej na Zachód, pozostawiając za sobą gruzy i zgliszcza? Widzicie przecież, co się dzieje. Front przerwany, Azjaci dotarli do Bugu, co znaczy, że próżne są nasze wysiłki, że za kilka dni będziemy mieli wroga tutaj i znów ogromną połać kraju zniszczoną doszczętnie. Wprawdzie ocknęła się Ameryka i może raczy istotnie pośpieszyć nam z pomocą. Ale nim słońce wzejdzie, rosa oczy wyje! Nie czas zwlekać. Jeżeli kto z was sądzi, że może być inaczej wobec dotychczasowego przebiegu wojny, niechże głos zabierze.... Tu rozejrzał się wzrokiem niespokojnym po obecnych i mówił dalej: — Nie zarzucam nic dowództwu wojskowemu armij sprzymierzonych. Wiem, że zrobiło wszystko, co leżało w jego mocy, że nie zaniedbało niczego. Ale jakiż rezultat tych wysiłków?.... Nie, panowie, nie wolno nam przewlekać dłużej tej walki bezowocnej, tego strasznego zniszczenia i krwi rozlewu. Żądam natychmiastowego wysłania na front Parlamentarjuszów z propozycją zawieszenia broni dla wszczęcia rokowań pokój owych. W ten tylko sposób możemy jeszcze ocalić Polskę od zguby! Usiadł, drżąc cały, śród okrzyków, rozlegających się wzdłuż całego stołu: — Popieramy, popieramy! Pokój za wszelką cenę! Nie dajmy zniszczyć kraju do reszty. Zanim pomoc nadejdzie, cała Polska legnie w gruzach! Stawało się jasne, że wniosek posła pińskiego był tajonem pragnieniem ogromnej większości zebranych, to też pod wpływem ulgi, iż znalazł się nareszcie odważny, który wniosek ten postawił, wymiana zdań podnieconych stała się powszechną i napełniła taką wrzawą salę, że gdy Znicz, dotychczas milczący, podniósł się z krzesła, prezydent musiał użyć dzwonka dla uciszenia rozprawiających. — Rozumiem — mówił poseł warszawski — szlachetne pobudki, które skłoniły posła pińskiego do postawienia wniosku o zawarcie zawieszenia broni. Rozumiem i podzielam, ale spytam: Czy to doprowadzi do celu? Wojny tej nikt nie wypowiadał, ani z naszej strony, ani też ze strony państw azjatyckich, i nie jest to istotnie wojna we właściwem tego słowa znaczeniu. To ruch żywiołowy, wynikający ze stosunków, jakie ułożyły się na ziemi. Jak wiecie, panowie, przewidywałem to już dawno. Nie czas wszakże na rekryminacje. Stoimy wobec brutalnego faktu: zalewa nas straszna nawała Azjatów i wszelkie dotychczasowe wysiłki powstrzymania jej okazały się istotnie bezowocne, zwłaszcza wobec zdrady Rosji. Wobec tego rodzi się rozpaczliwa myśl wszczęcia rokowań. Lecz — pytam — z kim? Czy mamy do naprawienia krzywdy, wyrządzone któremukolwiek z państw azjatyckich? (Poseł piński: Zamknięcie granic Europy dla Azjatów!) Wniosek o zamknięcie granic Europy przed napływem Azjatów postawiłem dopiero wówczas, gdy się przekonałem, co nam grozi. O krzywdzie nie ma mowy. Jesteśmy świadkami katastrofy żywiołowej, wywołanej przez potężny choć zły genjusz, umiejący wyzyskać to, co nurtowało już dawno w sercach azjatyckiego mrowia. Ten, który przybrał symboliczne imię wielkiego najeźdźcy z przed wieków, od celu swego nie odstąpi, a prośba o zawieszenie broni wzmocni tylko jego pychę i podnieci triumfujący fanatyzm, ujawni bowiem słabość naszą i upadek ducha. Musimy zatem pomimo zwątpienia, wkradającego się do naszych serc, walczyć do ostatka, musimy zdwoić jeszcze, jeżeli to jest możliwe, wysiłki nasze! Już w czasie mowy Znicza do uszu zebranych zaczęły dolatywać z ulicy głuche odgłosy wrzawy, wrzawy dziwnie przejmującej. Zdawałoby się, że jeden olbrzymi jęk ciągnie przez ulice miasta. Gdy Znicz kończył, jęk ten stał się tak wyraźny, że kilku zaniepokojonych członków rady, a śród nich i poseł piński, pośpieszyło do okien. Znicz skończył, a w tejże chwili poseł piński, wskazując na okno, zawołał z gorzką ironją w głosie: — Oto odpowiedź dla posła warszawskiego! Wszyscy teraz rzucili się ku oknom. Przez wyloty ulic, wiodących na plac przed pałacem prezydenta, wylewał się tłum olbrzymi, złożony przeważnie z kobiet, dzieci i wyrostków, mężczyźni bowiem prawie wszyscy znajdowali się już na placu boju lub w obozach ćwiczebnych. Tłum śpieszył na plac, jęcząc i zawodząc. Wyciągały się ręce i oczy zwracały błagalnie ku pałacowi. Ale w niejednem oku żarzył się bunt, a usta ciskały złorzeczenia. Już plac zalało szczelnie morze głów, a z wylotów ulic wciąż cisnęły się tysiące. Przerażeni członkowie rady cofnęli się od okien. Skrzyżowały się zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nastała chwila bezradnej ciszy. * Istotnie, na wiadomość o przerwaniu przez Azjatów frontu europejskiego, Ameryka ocknęła się. Zawrzało tam, jak w ulu. Stanęła praca. Tłumy wyległy na ulice miast. Wszystkich ogarnęło podniecenie. Prasa, popierająca dotychczas rząd, wystąpiła nagle z artykułami, żądającemi natychmiastowej interwencji zbrojnej. W chwili — mówiła — gdy stało się jasne to, czego nie przypuszczaliśmy, mianowicie, że Federacja europejska nie oprze się nawale azjatyckiej — należy zapomnieć o wszystkiem, co dzieliło dotychczas Amerykę od Europy. Bo pogrom Europy, to zagłada cywilizacji, z której i Ameryka wyrosła, a do tego dopuścić nie możemy! Musimy więc pośpieszyć i to natychmiast z pomocą zagrożonej Europie! Niech rząd nasz ujawni potęgę militarną Ameryki, pokaże, co przygotował dla śmiałków, wywołujących raz jeszcze wojnę światową, a wówczas zapewne i Japonja nie pokusi się o zaczepianie Ameryki. Tak mniej więcej brzmiały artykuły dzienników amerykańskich, a przebijająca z nich pewność, że siły Ameryki wystarczą, aby uczynić to, czego nie mogły dokonać połączone armje Europy, wywołała entuzjazm śród tłumów. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczał, aby artykuły, pomieszczone w prasie w tej krytycznej chwili, były dziełem samego rządu. Tak bowiem było w rzeczywistości. W miarę, jak upadała nadzieja, że Europa potrafi odeprzeć najazd azjatycki, rząd amerykański zaczął rozumieć doskonale niebezpieczeństwo, zagrażające całej rasie białej. Pomimo to wzdragał się do ostatniej chwili wystąpić czynnie, gdyż środki, które przygotował był na wypadek wojny w warsztatach i laboratorjach swoich w tajemnicy przed całym światem, były tak straszne, że postanowił użyć ich tylko w ostateczności dla obrony własnej, gdyby Ameryka zaatakowana była bezpośrednio, co mogło nastąpić, jak przypuszczał, jeno ze strony Japonji. Dziś jednak zmieniła się sytuacja. Zagłada groziła całej aryjskiej cywilizacji. Zrzucił więc z siebie odpowiedzialność za skutki i w inspirowanych artykułach prasy zapowiedział swe wystąpienie. Już następnego dnia, po otrzymaniu w Ameryce okropnej wiadomości, zebrał się w Waszyngtonie kongres na sesję nadzwyczajną. Rzeczowe, trzeźwe obrady trwały niedługo. I tu bowiem przestały panować dawne demokratyczne porządki. O sprawach państwa rozstrzygał głos ludzi, znających głęboko jego potrzeby. Zrozumiano całą grozę niebezpieczeństwa, dla którego zażegnania raz na zawsze nie można już było kierować się względami humanitarnemi. I oto w chwili, gdy w Warszawie odbywało się przygnębiające posiedzenie rady nieustającej, w stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, śród głębokiego wzruszenia zebranych, powiadomionych poufnie przez rząd o okropnych skutkach tego kroku, zapadła jednomyślnie decyzja rozstrzygająca. * Bezradna, straszna cisza przygnębienia zalegała jeszcze salę obrad rady nieustającej, gdy przerwał ją dźwięczny sygnał telefonu iskrowego i głos donośny: — Pan prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej! Wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i zwrócili ku wielkiemu pudełkowemu telekinematografowi, przytwierdzonemu do ściany w końcu długiej sali. Na ekranie widniała już trybuna kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych, owinięta wielką flagą gwiaździstą, na niej zaś, oparta rękoma o pulpit, dobrze znana postać prezydenta wielkiej Rzeczypospolitej Amerykańskiej, otoczonego z obu stron trybuny i w głębi zwartym zastępem ministrów, senatorów i posłów. Na wszystkich twarzach malowało się skupienie ducha i odczucie powagi sytuacji. — Panie prezydencie i panowie przedstawiciele Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej! — mówił po francusku prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, składając zebranym ukłon skinieniem głowy. — Opatrzność zrządziła, że przypadł mi w udziale zaszczyt, którego doniosłość głęboko odczuwam, zawiadomienia Federacji państw europejskich, a przedewszystkiem zagrożonej bezpośrednio Polski, o powziętej właśnie przez zjednoczone na wspólnem zgromadzeniu: senat i izbę posłów Rzeczypospolitej Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej jednomyślnej decyzji pośpieszenia z pomocą Europie w tym krytycznym momencie. Współczuliśmy od początku najazdu azjatyckiego szczerem sercem Europie, ale ociągaliśmy się z powzięciem tej decyzji, w nadziei, że może powiedzie się wam samym złamać potęgę wroga białej rasy. Skoro jednak widzimy, że nie jesteście w stanie pokonać go, co grozi zagładą cywilizacji europejskiej, musimy stanąć u waszego boku i użyć przeciwko najeźdźcom środków, które wiedza dała nam w ręce. Środki to straszne, niech jednak odpowiedzialność za użycie ich spadnie na głowy sprawców całego tego nieszczęścia. Tu zatrzymał się widocznie wzruszony. Milczeli też słuchacze, z jednej strony wzruszeni niemniej od mówcy, z drugiej zaś — niepewni owoców tej zapowiedzi wobec bliskości wroga. Ale mówca już się opanował i, podniósłszy głos, kończył: — Wobec decyzji powyższej, eskadry nasze, znajdujące się na morzach europejskich, otrzymały rozkaz rozpoczęcia niezwłocznie przeciwko wspólnemu naszemu wrogowi akcji, której skutki, jak sądzimy, nie każą na siebie czekać. Skończył, ale i teraz także panowało śród senatorów i posłów polskich ponure milczenie. Niezwykła zapowiedź rozczarowała, zawiodła srodze wszystkich. Bo, jakże? Gdzie wysiłki całych armij lądowych i flot powietrznych, tysięcy dział i czołgów okazały się bezskuteczne, tam miały poskromić potężnego, rozporządzającego niebywałemi siłami, wroga dwie eskadry, liczące może z parę tysięcy ludzi i stojące przy tem tak daleko od placu boju? Zakrawało to wprost na drwiny. Senatorowie i posłowie polscy zaciskali więc tylko zęby, aby nie wybuchnąć. Prezydent jednak Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, choć miotały nim te same uczucia, przerwał z obowiązku milczenie i podziękował krótkiemi słowy przedstawicielom narodu amerykańskiego, spoglądającym teraz na zgromadzenie polskie nieco zdziwionemi oczami, za tak „wspaniałomyślną ich decyzję." A gdy i on, i obecni w sali obrad skłonili się w milczeniu kolegom swym z drugiej półkuli, obraz znikł z ekranu. Wówczas dopiero rozwiązały się języki i salę napełniła wrzawa taka, że zagłuszyła wrzawę tłumu, zebranego przed pałacem prezydenta. Najgłośniej perorował poseł piński. — Więc mamy jeszcze czekać? — wołał. — Słyszeliście! Dwie eskadry amerykańskie — razem z tuzin okrętów, stojących gdziejś tam na morzu Śródziemnem i na Północnem, mają odeprzeć najazd całej Azji na Europę? To żart, panowie, i to żart bolesny. Liczyliście na pomoc Ameryki i oto ją macie! Dowiedzieliście się, co o niej sądzić, z ust samego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych... Tym razem Znicz nie odpowiadał. Myśli jego podążyły w innym kierunku. Przypomniał mu się dr. Chwostek, nakazujący nie tracić nadziei, nakazujący wierzyć. I widział przed sobą głęboko osadzone, spokojne i pewne siebie oczy starca. Nie, ten wzrok nie kłamał. Ten wzrok widział jasno, przewidywał przyszłość. Przed chwilą był tego dowód oczywisty. Ameryka pośpiesza z pomocą, a jeżeli pośpiesza teraz dopiero, gdy siły Europy są złamane, to z pewnością wie, że zwycięży, że rozporządza środkami i zasobami, o których Europa jeszcze nie ma pojęcia! Znicz wierzył w to teraz tak mocno, że nie czekał dłużej. Pod oknami pałacu wzmagała się buntownicza wrzawa tłumu, tam więc pobiegł, jakby pchnięty przez siłę niewidzialną. Gdy ukazał się na schodach pałacowych, zakołysało się mrowie ludzkie i zerwał się huragan okrzyków. Przemówił. Głos, z początku dławiony przez wzruszenie, potężniał stopniowo, brzmiał tak przekonywająco, tak był natchniony wiarą i pewnością, że gdy w końcu padły słowa: — Bądźcie spokojni, ufajcie! Wróg tutaj nie dotrze. Już Ameryka śpieszy nam z pomocą — radość i wiara biły z tych samych twarzy, które przyciągnęły na ten plac pełne trwogi, rozpaczy i buntu. A zaledwie skończył, już ukazały się dzienniki ze sprawozdaniami z posiedzenia kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych z tekstem decyzji pośpieszenia na pomoc Europie, tudzież odbitką rozkazu, przesłanego eskadrom amerykańskim na morzach europejskich. Jednocześnie zaś głośno mówiące telefony publiczne zwiastowały tłumom najświeższą, dziwną, wprost nieprawdopodobną nowinę: „Dziś o godzinie 13-ej eskadry amerykańskie, stojące w zatoce Genueńskiej i pod Helgolandem, a złożone z superdreadnoughtów: „Virginia", „Massachusetts", „Maryland", „Rhode Island", „New York", „New Jersey", „Connecticut", „New Hampshire", „Maine", „North Carolina", „South Carolina", „Pennsylvania" i „Georgia", rozpoczęły, nie ruszając się ze stanowisk swoich, ogień do pozycyj mongolskich". Znicz osłupiał, nie przypuszczał bowiem nigdy, aby to, co wypowiedział przed chwilą, mogło sprawdzić się tak szybko! Ale osłupiała też cała Europa. Wszak jeszcze dnia poprzedniego uważanoby za bajkę, gdyby kto głosił, że istnieją pociski, mogące razić nieprzyjaciela z odległości 2,000 kilometrów! A jednak było to faktem.